Great sin
by YdenaClass
Summary: UA. Naruto y Sasuke siempre han sido los mejores amigos. Naruto es noble, de buen corazón, incapaz de odiar. Sasuke es egoista, caprichoso, más preocupado por sí mismo que por los demás. La amistad se transforma en odio con la llegada de la bella Sakura, al tiempo que un terrible secreto del pasado se cierne sobre todos los habitantes de Minato. Hiatus.
1. Prólogo

Great sin

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

Prólogo

"_Ella no siente el peligro, porque no conoce el pecado"_

* * *

-Sakura Haruno es una chica especial.

Naruto no podía estar más de acuerdo con la afirmación de su mejor amigo. Sasuke Uchiha era un joven atractivo, de cabello azabache y enigmáticos ojos negros. Provenía de una adinerada familia asentada en Minato, nadaba en dinero y no carecía absolutamente de nada de especial relevancia: rico, guapo, poseedor de una familia amable y buena escala social. El partido perfecto para cualquier chica. Naruto agradecía en su fuero interno cada día que Sasuke fuera su amigo, el mejor y único. Solo él se había acercado a consolarle y darle todo su apoyo, invitándole a jugar, el día en que sus padres fallecieron como consecuencia de un accidente automovilístico.

Naruto había aceptado iniciar aquel juego con un niño de sonrisa sincera que le invitaba a gritos ser su amigo. No se había parado a pensar detenidamente en las consecuencias que traería agarrar su mano, en claro gesto amistoso. A partir de entonces, por medio de cualquier insignificante excusa, Naruto y Sasuke se habían hecho inseparables a pesar de las diferencias que les convertían en seres en exceso distintos. Probablemente fuera la convivencia con su tío, un hombre recto y serio, muy preocupado por las apariencias lo que había desembocado en su gran carácter: Naruto era noble, alegre, portador de una sonrisa llena de magia y vida aunque un tanto inseguro. En cambio Sasuke podía presumir de ser egoísta, caprichoso y extremadamente arrogante. Creía tener el mundo a sus pies, girando en torno a su persona. Y aunque aquello defectos no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, el hecho es que intentaba ignorarlos pensando que aquel muchacho rebelde y creído era tan solo su mejor amigo.

-Sí-asintió Naruto, tomando un sorbo de su ya frío café puro-. Sakura es hermosa, tiene una sonrisa encantadora que ilumina el lugar cuando ella está presente.

Sasuke rió en un acto espontáneo y natural. Naruto no se inmuto ante este hecho puesto que aquello no suponía nada fuera de lo corriente en su más que idílica relación de mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Sasuke se daba el lujo de mostrarse tal y como era, revelando en variadas ocasiones a aquel niño que le había ofrecido su amistad en bandeja de plata. Naruto no se quejaba cuando esto ocurría, le alegraba ver feliz a Sasuke y todas aquellas personas a las que tenía en aprecio o estima.

Sasuke abandonó su café cortado, intacto sobre la mesa de un céntrico y lujoso restaurante de la ciudad, y agarró a Naruto del brazo con una confianza amistosa casi ciega. Una débil sonrisa angelical se plasmaba en el rostro de Sasuke. Naruto correspondió a su gesto, afianzando el agarre y mirándole con ternura.

-Me gusta-confesó Sasuke, comenzando a andar por la avenida principal, arrastrando a su atolondrado amigo Naruto tras de sí-. Estoy totalmente encaprichado de Sakura Haruno.

Naruto lo sabía. Sasuke no había parado de repetirlo durante la última semana, alegando que la chica de cabello rosa era especial, tanto como sus ojos jade que habían conseguido maravillarle con tan solo un cruce más que fugaz de miradas donde solo se había advertido interés por parte de él y absoluta indiferencia por el lado de Sakura.

No obstante, Sasuke desconocía que su amigo sentía hacía Sakura con igual o más intensidad los mismos sentimientos que él. Pero Naruto había optado por callar lo que su corazón dictaba. Sasuke lucía ilusionado y feliz, más de lo que lo había estado en los últimos diez años. Naruto no tenía ningún derecho a arruinarle a Sasuke su felicidad.

-Sasuke te repites más que una radio-bromeó Naruto, dándole un suave codazo a su compañero en las costillas-. Si Sakura te escuchara…

-Me encargaría de ir a tu casa y asesinarte de forma muy lenta-completó el hermano pequeño de Itachi. Con la almohada tal vez.

-Tranquilo-calmó Naruto, fingiendo que su orgullo había resultado herido-. ¿Dudas acaso de mi lealtad de amigo?, no quiero que la dulce Sakura sepa que el frío y amargado Sasuke Uchiha es en realidad un completo enamorado de la poesía y las palabras.

-Idiota-espetó Sasuke, alejándose varios metros de su impertinente compañero-. ¿Tiene algo de malo que me guste leer poesía?, a diferencia de ti que solo compras esas estúpidas noveluchas de detectives acomplejados existe gente como yo que desea aspirar a tener verdadera cultura en su conocimiento.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Naruto, aferrándose de nuevo al brazo de Sasuke-. Esas noveluchas como tú las llamas son en realidad muy buenas. Te ayudan a escapar de esta deprimente y gris realidad en la que vivimos. Los poetas en cambio le dan demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, son unos amargados y pesimistas innatos.

-¿Te refieres a tu tío?-preguntó Sasuke, adoptando una mueca de asco-. Ese viejo amargado va a terminar por transmitirte todo su tormento.

-No hables así de él-le reprochó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño-. Ya sé que es un poco estricto pero quiere lo mejor para mí. Le debo estar eternamente agradecido por haberse hecho cargo de mi custodia.

-¿Y todo ello justifica que te explote como a un animal?-inquirió Sasuke, mirando a Naruto de forma locuaz-. No me lo niegues, tú mismo me lo has contado miles de veces.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, dando por zanjado el tema. Orochimaru era su tutor y tío, hermano de su padre y de forma evidente todo lo opuesto a Minato. La característica alegría y calidez del menor de los hermanos se contraponía a la seriedad y frialdad de Orochimaru quien siempre había infravalorado a Naruto. Aún así el mismo le defendía en la mayor parte de las ocasiones. Era su familia después de todo. Tampoco podía pretender cambiar la opinión que Sasuke tenía sobre él.

-Te estás portando muy mal-insinuó Naruto, disfrutando de la expresión extraña que Sasuke compuso en su cara-. Y yo que pensaba decirte que Sakura tenía planeado ir esta tarde a jugar tenis…

-¿Dónde?-cuestionó Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo-. Sabes que podría convencer a tu adorado tío para que te dejara asistir a la maravillosa fiesta de cumpleaños que tengo pensada organizar pasado mañana.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron con intensidad.

-Está bien-murmuró el joven.

* * *

Naruto se apresuró en llegar a casa pues estaba seguro de que se había retrasado y bastante tiempo. Todo era culpa de Sasuke, quien sabía manipularle del mejor modo posible. El menor de los Uchiha sabía acerca de su estricto confinamiento, el cual formaba parte de la restrictiva vida que su tío le llevaba obligado a someter. Tenía unas increíbles ganas de asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo y dejar de ser por un día el pluriempleado de Orochimaru.

-Tío, ya llegué-anunció Naruto, dando a entender su imprevista llegada a la enorme casa que ambos compartían.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

-Me entretuve en el camino-respondió Naruto, sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha, verdad?

Orochimaru odiaba a Sasuke en la misma medida que este le odiaba a él. Una autoproclamada antipatía que se remontaba a años atrás. De hecho la opinión que Orochimaru tenía sobre la familia Uchiha era más que aceptable, a excepción del menor de sus hijos.

-Uchiha-susurró Orochimaru, negando repetidas veces con su cabeza en señal negativa-. No me gusta que te relaciones con él. Es una mala influencia para ti.

-Sasuke es un buen chico-alegó Naruto en defensa de su amigo-, un poco arrogante y frío pero a pesar de todo tiene noble corazón.

Orochimaru miró con seriedad a su sobrino.

-Yo sé lo que te digo-espetó Orochimaru, seguro de su profecía-. Sasuke Uchiha no te conducirá por ningún buen camino. Tarde o temprano comprobarás de que pasta está hecho ese muchacho.

-Te equivocas tío-repuso Naruto, extrañado ya de tanto rencor por parte de su familiar hacía Sasuke-. Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde hace más de diez años, lo conozco muy bien y sé como es y cómo piensa.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta del egoísmo que rige su alma?-discutió Orochimaru-. No entiendo siquiera como habéis terminado siendo amigos, es inexplicable.

Naruto abandonó a Orochimaru con la palabra en la boca, dejando su plato de comida intacto sobre la mesa. Aquel era un tema del que no le agradaba hablar. Él sabía que Sasuke era una buena persona a pesar de todos sus defectos y también su único lazo, su primer contacto con el mundo exterior. Y por supuesto Sasuke era muy consciente de esto.

-Recuerda que tienes que hacer tus tareas-acotó Orochimaru desde el salón.

Claro que lo recordaba, demasiado bien. No debía quejarse. Orochimaru le había dado un techo, cobijo, educación y comida. Lo menos que podía hacer era ser su fiel sobrino en el perfecto papel de un sirviente.

* * *

Sasuke irrumpió de forma precipitada en su hogar, sin demorarse en comprobar si el violento choque de su maletín contra el suelo había causado graves estragos. Después de todo el dinero era algo que le sobraba a raudales. Cualquier minúsculo daño podría fácilmente ser reparado.

-Hijo-dijo Mikoto, abrazando con hipocresía a su hijo menor-. Te has tardado bastante.

-Me entretuve charlando con Naruto-explicó Sasuke, intentando separar de forma delicada a su madre del abrazo a la que esta le tenía sometido.

-Naruto-susurró Mikoto-. Ese chico me cae muy bien. Me alegra que te relaciones con personas como él.

Fugaku, quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa, en espera de su hijo pequeño asintió. Itachi recostado contra la silla bufaba exasperado.

-Estoy de acuerdo-asintió Fugaku, coreando las palabras de su mujer-. A pesar de que sus padres murieron cuando él tenía una temprana edad, hace gala de tener una formación excelente. Seguramente se deba a la sólida educación que ha recibido por parte de su tío Orochimaru.

Sasuke tomo asiento al lado de su progenitor, mirándole con devoción.

-Hoy me felicitaron debido a que mis notas son las más altas de toda la universidad. Naruto fue el segundo.

-Orochimaru hizo un buen trabajo con ese niño. Me alegro por él.

Itachi observó entonces como la ilusión se borraba de los ojos de su hermano de una manera abismal. Fugaku halagaba a un extraño antes que a su propio hijo. El rencor nacía en el corazón de Sasuke sin poder evitarlo. La falta de reconocimiento por parte de la figura paterna no contribuía en nada a eliminar el defecto de su egoísmo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer esta tarde hermanito?-preguntó Itachi, en un intento de animar a Sasuke.

Una sonrisa coqueta se plasmó en el rostro del joven Uchiha que solo su hermano mayor advirtió.

-Comprarme un equipo de tenis.

* * *

Sakura era realmente bonita. Su pelo de un color rosa exótico se deslizaba en una sedosa melena por debajo de sus hombros. Su piel era blanca, cremosa, similar a la porcelana. Su cuerpo de suaves curvas, era la perfección representada en carne y hueso para Sasuke.

La fina capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo como consecuencia del duro juego que había llevado a cabo contra otra chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, debía suponer su amiga, la dotaba de un intenso atractivo que tenía cautivo a Sasuke quien finalmente había acudido al lugar mencionado por su amigo.

Naruto, su eterno camarada, lo más parecido incluso a un hermano. Sasuke sabía que Naruto era mucho más débil que él y por dicho motivo se aprovechaba de su buena fe y disposición. De algún modo le apreciaba y le quería pero la naturaleza de Sasuke le impedía sacar beneficio de toda situación. Su cariño y amistad eran sinceros pero no del todo desinteresados. Era simple.

Consciente de su gran atractivo y la pasión que levantaba entre gran parte del público femenino, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Sakura. La mujer le observaba con curiosidad y reconocimiento.

-¿Me permites?-preguntó Sasuke tomando una de las manos de Sakura y depositando un beso en ellas, en un gesto claramente galante-. Sería todo un honor que me concedieras este partido.

-¿Por qué no?-soltó ella, sonriéndole con naturalidad y gracia-. Sería un placer Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, regocijándose en la soberbia y orgullo. Sakura era su más reciente capricho, e iba a ser para él costase lo que costase.

Sakura sonrió asimismo, adoptando una posición de ataque. Aquella se tornaba una partida interesante y muy divertida. Sasuke comprendió las intenciones de la joven y adoptó su misma actitud, perdiéndose en su mirar jade. Sakura iba a ser para él porque el destino parecía haberla hecho a su justa medida.

* * *

**Notas de autora**. Reeditada, y con nuevo nombre. Espero que les guste más que la anterior versión.


	2. Capitulo I

Great sin

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

Capitulo I

"_Que me importa pecar por amarte, si al cielo que debo llegar, lo alcanzo al acariciar tu_ _piel"_

* * *

Cuando Sasuke le había afirmado, casi prometido, que convencería a su tío de dejarle asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños Naruto sintió un fugaz deje de esperanza. Era consciente de que su amigo y Orochimaru no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, apenas podían mirarse a la cara durante un par de segundos y despotricaban en contra del otro a la menor ocasión existente. El rubio sabía que lo que se proponía era difícil, por no decir prácticamente imposible. Su familiar jamás cedería ante las palabras del hijo menor de Fugaku. Un odio autoproclamado; una antipatía por demás latente.

Sin embargo no había esperado ni de lejos que Sasuke hiciera lo que había hecho. Lo que se había atrevido a hacer. Al parecer, los mismos pensamientos que en dicho momento invadían su mente con anterioridad habían sido analizados por aquel a quien él llamaba su hermano. Aunque no compartiera su misma sangre. Pero si conllevaba sus mismos secretos y anhelos.

-Orochimaru, no puedes denegar la invitación-dijo Mikoto-. Fugaku y yo queremos que tu sobrino esté mañana en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo. Lo apreciamos demasiado, como a un miembro más de la familia.

Sasuke había enviado a su madre, la dulce Mikoto, con el objeto de convencer a Orochimaru de que Naruto debía estar en su fiesta. Puede que el recto hombre le odiara a él, pero todo cambiaba cuando se trataba del matrimonio Uchiha, respetables propietarios de una famosa y reconocida empresa de Minato.

-No me cabe duda de que así sea-asintió Orochimaru-. Yo eduqué a ese chico, le convertí en lo que hoy es, y no me extraña que ustedes le tengan cariño. Pero como su tutor legal y tío puedo decir que en cierto tipo de ambientes mi ahijado no se desenvuelve demasiado bien.

Naruto frunció los labios, resentido. Aceptaba que su tío tenía parte de razón, pero no toda. Si bien era cierto que no era el típico chico rebelde que se iba de botellón todos los fines de semana y fumaba junto a una hipotética pandilla de amigos en uno de los bancos del parque, ello no significaba que en diferentes ocasiones echara de menos tener un poco más de libertad. Pues ya tenía dieciocho años y aún estaba seguro de no conocer todo lo que el mundo exterior le deparaba. De hecho consideraba un milagro o suerte divina que Orochimaru le hubiera permitido acudir a la universidad. Sinceramente, y con toda la objetividad de la que pudiera disponer Naruto, creyó con vehemencia que no pasaría jamás de la educación secundaria.

Pero se equivocó. Pese a que Orochimaru le obligara a trabajar hasta el cansancio en las labores domésticas, él no se quejaba. Comprendía que aquella era la mejor forma posible de pagarle su generosidad, buen hacer y el hecho caritativo de haberle recogido en su casa cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Le había dotado de todo lo que un bebé pudiera haber llegado a necesitar y de cuanto un niño hubiera demandado aprender. De una educación, unos valores, una vida en condiciones. Aunque para ello le hubiera encerrado en una burbuja, y convertido en un joven bueno pero inseguro.

Un bajo precio para un costo altísimo.

Mikoto rió suavemente. Una expresión de pétrea dulzura se formó en su rostro de hada.

-¿Ambiente?-repitió la mujer con naturalidad-. Puede estar tranquilo, tampoco planeamos hacer un gran evento. Únicamente se trata de una pequeña reunión familiar y amistosa. De todos modos si le hace sentir más seguro, yo me encargaré de que los chicos no hagan nada malo.

Sasuke era inteligente, Naruto siempre lo había sabido y aquel día lo corroboró fervientemente. Enviar a su progenitora en su lugar había sido una jugada maestra, y estaba seguro de que finalmente Orochimaru cedería ante la esposa de Uchiha. Como el ratón que vislumbra un trozo de queso y minutos más tarde queda atrapado en una trampa.

Precisamente por ser tan inteligente, calculador y astuto había conseguido acceder hasta la chica que había robado el corazón de ambos. Sakura. Su propio nombre hacía alusión a su cabello, rosa como la flor de un cerezo. La había conocido por casualidad. Él acababa de salir de la universidad, extrañamente aquel día Sasuke no le acompañaba en el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Recordaba que aquel día había resultado ser ajetreado y hacía un vendaval de los mil demonios. Sus apuntes cayeron al suelo, y rodaron a causa del viento hasta los pies de ella. Amable y sonriente se agachó y los recogió, tendiéndoselos a continuación. Mentiría si dijera que no se puso nervioso y no miró fijamente a la mujer. Vestía un atuendo que gritaba a voces que trabajaba como ejecutiva, lo que él no imaginó es que trabajaba precisamente en un lugar que no le resultaba para nada desconocido. La nacional Uchiha.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían caído rendidos a sus ojos, pies, a ella por entero. Cada cual con más intensidad. Pero el problema era que Sasuke desconocía que él sentía lo mismo por Sakura. Le gustaba. Pero sin duda valoraba más su amistad con Sasuke que el deseo que sentía hacía una mujer. No permitiría que nada destruyese la amistad que los dos habían forjado.

-Está bien-concedió Orochimaru, sometiéndose a la voluntad de Mikoto y la familia Uchiha en general.

Entonces Naruto sintió que era el momento adecuado para retirarse de su escondite y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada cuando había escuchado todo.

Sakura estaría en dicha fiesta, y debía componer la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas. Pues le iba a doler, pero por Sasuke…

Haría lo que sea.

* * *

Sasuke miró reiteradas veces su reloj de muñeca, comenzando a impacientarse. Un rolex de último diseño, cortesía de su madre. El dinero le sobraba, podía tirarlo por doquier y no echaría en falta una gran pérdida. Lástima que el dinero no pudiera darlo todo. Sobre todo a la mujer que él quería.

¿Habría Mikoto tal y como él le había sugerido acudido a la mansión de Orochimaru?, ¿le habría instigado con dulces palabras a que aceptara su invitación?

Estaba convencido de que su madre lo conseguiría. No por nada le había pedido dicho favor. Si él hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentarse a aquella serpiente y verla a la cara, a esos ojos amarillentos y rasgados propios de una cobra o pitón, habría salido con una mano delante y la otra detrás. Con algún insulto de por medio y un par de palabras hirientes.

Nunca le había contado a nadie la razón de su odio hacia Orochimaru. Quizás debería haberlo hecho pero era muy pequeño, y tenía miedo. En cambio ahora era mayor, y lo que le inspiraba aquel extraño personaje no era otra cosa que asco y repulsión. Incluso le guardaba cierta rabia contenida. Le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a Naruto, amarrándole a su yugo y cortando las alas.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar un poco-habló Sakura, sacándole de sus cavilaciones-. Seguramente deberías estar maldiciéndome internamente. Los Uchiha tenéis un sentido muy estricto de la puntualidad.

Sasuke observó detalladamente a su acompañante. Su pelo rosa, recogido casualmente en una larga trenza. Su cuerpo, con sus respectivas curvas que resaltaban gracias a la ropa que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Su rostro, maquillado con naturalidad. Estaba hermosa. Y él no podía dejar de mirarla.

-No-negó Sasuke, plasmando a su vez una sonrisa arrogante y seductora-. Sería incapaz de maldecir a tan bella mujer.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Sakura, sorprendida-. ¿Intentando seducirme?, debo decirle a Itachi que se ponga las pilas. Su hermano pequeño le ha superado en lo que a conquistador se refiere.

Por supuesto a Sasuke no se le pasó por alto ese detalle. Sakura se dirigía a él en la mayoría de las ocasiones como el hermano de Itachi o amigo de Naruto. Nunca le llamaba por su nombre, y ello le dolía. Él estaba muy interesado en ella, realmente quería que fuera su novia. Pero Sakura no solo se hacía de rogar, a simple vista se podía deducir que era una chica difícil. Simplemente parecía que en todos sus encuentros ella estaba más interesada en la pared de enfrente que en lo que él mismo decía. Sus esfuerzos por sacarle un tema de conversación resultaban inútiles, solo prestaba una mínima parte de su atención cuando la palabra Naruto salía de sus labios. Y sabe dios cuanto dicho acto le enervaba.

-¿Desean algo de tomar?-inquirió el camarero, sacando su pequeña libreta.

-Un agua mineral, a la señorita lo que quiera-respondió Sasuke cortésmente.

-Así estoy bien, gracias.

El hombre se retiró por donde había venido. Sakura analizó el rostro de Sasuke. Este continuaba observándola divertido y seductor.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?-preguntó ella al fin-. Me extrañó que me llamaras. Pensé que después de la paliza que te di ayer no te quedarían fuerzas para salir a la calle.

-¿Paliza?, sueña niña. Me ganaste de puro milagro.

Sakura rió espontáneamente. Los recuerdos de la tarde anterior arribaron a su mente, provocándole más de un suspiro. Una partida de tenis interesante.

-Ya sabes que cuando quieras jugar puedes llamarme niño. ¿Tienes mi teléfono no?

Claro que tenía su teléfono, dirección y hasta se sabía su fecha de nacimiento, comida preferida, color favorito, como se llamaba su mascota y un sinfín de detalles más sobre sus gustos y personalidad. Aún recordaba la expresión de Itachi cuando le pidió, de malas maneras, que le consiguiera una copia del curriculum de Sakura.

_-Nii-san-llamó Sasuke a su hermano mayor, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada extraña y sospechosa._

_-¿Por qué me llamas así?-preguntó Itachi, sin detenerse en rodeos-. No me llamabas de esa forma desde que tenías diez años, y cuando lo hacías era para obtener algo._

_-Serás imbécil-dijo Sasuke, gruñendo algo ininteligible-. Claro que quiero algo. Un curriculum vitae._

_-¿Quieres que te haga un curriculum?, ¿ya te has cansado de la universidad y cambiado de idea?, ¿el mundo laboral te ha absorbido la mente?, ¿o ha sido papá con sus sermones de Nochevieja?_

_-Déjate de tonterías-replicó Sasuke-. Papá ni nadie va a conseguir que cambie de idea. Dirigir una empresa no se hizo para mí. El mundo jurídico me encanta. Nunca me sentaré en esa silla, vete haciendo a la idea._

_-¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes?_

_-Quiero que me proporciones el curriculum de una persona que trabaja aquí-explicó el joven Uchiha, como si tal hecho fuese una cosa que se hiciera todos los días._

_-Eso no se puede hacer, es ilegal-aclaró Itachi, comenzando a perder la paciencia._

_-No te preocupes, entre nosotros podemos hacer una excepción. No contaré nada._

_-¿Sobre quien quieres saber?_

_Sasuke sonrió cínicamente. Estaba acostumbrado a que se lo dieran todo hecho, o casi todo._

_-Sakura, tu ayudante._

-En realidad te había llamado por dos motivos-dijo Sasuke, recordando la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad que se le había quedado a su hermano mayor-. El primero es que quiero que tú y yo seamos novios.

-¿Me has preguntado si quiero?-cuestionó Sakura-. No creo haber dicho que sí.

-Si no lo intentas, no puedes llegar a saber si podría funcionar-contestó Sasuke, sabiondo-. Sería muy cruel de tu parte decirme que no.

Irónico. Sorprendente. Un chico, hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos, casi un niño, le estaba pidiendo que iniciaran una relación. Probar, intentar. Sonaba fresco y jovial. Interesante sin duda.

-¿Sabes cuantos años nos llevamos ambos?

-Tres-acotó él, levantando tres dedos de su mano derecha-. ¿No me digas que la diferencia de edad supone un inconveniente para ti?

-Lo que me supone un inconveniente para nuestra presunta relación es tu descarez. Puedes llegar a ser verdaderamente un poco irritante. ¿Y cuál era el segundo?-concluyó Sakura intrigada.

-Quería invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños-propuso Sasuke, poniéndose extrañamente serio-. Es mañana, a las nueve de la noche. Será una pequeña reunión íntima y me gustaría que estuvieras allí.

-¿Irá Naruto?

Y aquella pregunta, dichas palabras bastaron para borrar todo rastro de ilusión de la mirada de Sasuke. Siempre Naruto. Sabía por su amigo que Sakura y él se habían conocido casualmente. Al parecer la primera le ayudo a recoger unos papeles que se le habían caído al suelo de forma más que accidental. Y a partir de entonces no había parado de nombrarlo. El nombre del joven en los labios de ella sonaba verdaderamente terrible. Le daba ganas de vomitar. Y es que Sasuke realmente apreciaba a Naruto, era su mejor amigo…

Pero Sakura era la chica que él quería. Sasuke era interesado y realmente muy egoísta. Sakura tenía que ser de él y Naruto ni nadie se la iba a quitar. ¿Por qué siempre tenía su nombre en la boca?, ¿acaso Naruto era mejor que él o algo?

Aceptaba resignadamente que sus padres no le tuviesen en cuenta, incluso que alabaran a Naruto por encima de él siendo el primero prácticamente un desconocido para Fugaku y Mikoto. Independientemente de lo anterior, no podía consentir que los ojos de Sakura brillaran al nombrar a Naruto.

-Ese chico-murmuró la mujer de profundos ojos verdes, abstraídamente-. Tiene algo que le hace diferente al resto. Lo noté cuando le miré a los ojos.

-¿Diferente?-inquirió Sasuke, con voz queda.

-Sí-asintió la muchacha con admiración-. Posee un alma noble. A pesar de que no hablé mucho con él rápidamente pude intuir que era bueno; incapaz de odiar a nadie.

¿Por qué le admiraba?, ¿por qué Naruto había captado su atención con tan solo un cruce de miradas?, ¿por qué Naruto siempre era portador de todo lo que a él le faltaba?

Increíblemente así era. Sasuke tenía todo el dinero del que Naruto prescindía pero Naruto atesoraba todas aquellas cosas inmateriales que Sasuke necesitaba. Por mucho que se esforzaba en ser el mejor, sus padres no le reconocían ninguno de sus méritos. Era el segundo, puesto que Itachi siempre sería el primero. Mientras que el mayor había acatado los deseos de su padre en un sentido estricto, Sasuke había interpuesto sus deseos propios por encima de los de su padre. Y por ello era peor, al menos deseaba creer que su motivo no era distinto a aquel.

Pese a todo, de lo que más orgullosos estaban sus padres era de que mantuviera una relación de amistad con Naruto. Alguien que no era el mejor precisamente, pero sencillamente noble. Incluso la mujer de la que él estaba encaprichado admiraba a otro que no era él. Sasuke no podía concebir que era lo que había hecho mal.

Nunca había faltado el respeto a sus padres, recordaba desde que tenía uso de memoria ser un niño muy tranquilo y callado. Su relación con su hermano mayor era relativamente normal. Siempre había sido el mejor en el colegio, instituto y universidad. No se consideraba una mala persona, a pesar de haber crecido con muchos defectos a sus espaldas. Era físicamente atractivo…

¿Entonces en que fallaba?, no lograba comprenderlo.

-No te preocupes. Creo que iré a tu fiesta-concluyó Sakura, amable-. Promete y no puedo faltar. Respecto a lo de ser novios podemos intentarlo si así lo deseas. Pero no te prometo nada.

No. No le había prometido nada. Y es que las promesas para Sasuke día a día perdían más valor. Él solo había querido desde niño una atención que no le habían prestado. Por ello no podía evitar ser egoísta. Y si era egoísta se debía a toda aquella gente que siempre le habían mirado con indiferencia, como el hermano pequeño de aquel y amigo del otro.

Sakura se alejó de la pequeña cafetería a pasos veloces. Sasuke supo incluirla a ella dentro de la última lista.

* * *

-Pienso que el plan propuesto por Kakashi es excelente-atajó Itachi-. Nuestra empresa es una de las mejores de todo el mundo, pero no debe ser una de las mejores sino la mejor. Y para ello necesitamos llevar a cabo un plan. No puedo concebir uno mejor que este para conseguirlo.

Kakashi disimuló una sonrisa de orgullo. Dicho trabajo le había costado unas cuantas neuronas y por supuesto muchas horas de sueño. Pero al fin durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en la empresa de los Uchiha sentía que su labor había merecido la pena. Suigetsu, desde el otro extremo de la mesa de juntas le miraba recelosamente.

-¡No puedo creer que tu proyecto sea mejor que el mío!-bromeó el hombre de ojos violetas-. Confiesa que se lo has copiado a algún pobre diablo.

-Siento desilusionarte Suigetsu, pero desde la primera hasta la última línea es autoría mía.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Suigetsu fingiendo que su inteligencia y exclusividad se habían ido por el caño-. Con lo genial que era yo, y ahora resulta que el hombre de la máscara de hierro me vence en una insignificante propuesta como esta. Estoy perdiendo facultades.

Itachi llevó los ojos hacía el cielo. Ya se había acostumbrado a los piques de Suigetsu y las respuestas inteligentes de Kakashi. Todas las veces al término de una reunión sucedía lo mismo. Kakashi salía por la puerta grande, orgulloso de haber obtenido una recompensa a su trabajo. Suigetsu fingía que su orgullo había quedado tirado por el suelo y actuaba, tal actor melodramático, diciendo que Kakashi le copiaba los trabajos a alguien.

-La reunión ha finalizado-decretó como director en ciernes de la empresa que era.

Su orden bastó para que poco a poco los distintos ejecutivos fueran abandonando la sala, hasta solo quedar ellos tres. Itachi ordenó apiladamente los documentos que le habían entregado. Una débil sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro, habitualmente estoico. Solo faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

-Kakashi sabes que me alegro de que haya salido elegido tu proyecto-confesó Hozuki, dándole un par de palmaditas amistosas en la espalda a Hatake-. Creo que ya va siendo hora de aceptar que uno se va haciendo viejo y las cualidades que ahora tengo no son las mismas que las de antaño.

-¿Viejo tú?-preguntó Kakashi incrédulo-. ¿Se puede saber cuántos años tienes?

-Veinte-respondió Suigetsu con despreocupación, logrando ganarse una mirada acusadora por parte de Kakashi-. Pero es como si tuviera cuarenta. Supongo que trabajar bajo las órdenes de Itachi y codo a codo contigo me ha desgastado demasiado.

Itachi optó por ignorarlos, saliendo de la amplia habitación en dirección a su despacho. Aún recordaba cuando Sasuke era tan solo un bebé diminuto y delicado que no cesaba de llorar, todas aquellas ocasiones en las que sus padres debían acudir a una cena de negocios y él siempre estaba ahí, dispuesto a proteger a la pequeña y frágil criatura de cualquier peligro.

_-Otosan-murmuró el pequeño Sasuke, con sus ojos negros brillando de emoción y un folio en su mano-. Mira que dibujo he hecho hoy en la escuela._

_Fugaku miró a su hijo pequeño con curiosidad, y al boceto que éste sostenía en su mano derecha. Realmente y de forma básica se trataban de unos cuantos garabatos sin sentido, trazados por la mano infantil de un niño de cinco años._

_-Bien-masculló el patriarca Uchiha._

_Y como venía siendo costumbre, Sasuke se sintió desilusionado. Al menos esperaba un "muy bien hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti", "está bonito" o cualquier alago parecido. Pero lo único que recibía era un bien escueto acompañado de una cara de pocos amigos. A pesar de ser pequeño, Sasuke entrevía que su padre no le tenía tanto aprecio como a Itachi._

_De igual manera se dio a la tarea de buscar a su madre por toda la casa. La encontró tendiendo la ropa. Seguro que ella sería más benevolente._

_Mikoto lo fue, pero al parecer también estaba demasiado ocupada como para quedarse a escuchar las palabras de su hijo menor. Itachi como siempre, dedico una parte de su tiempo en atender a su hermanito._

_-¿Quién se supone que soy yo en este dibujo?-preguntó Itachi, riendo al ver la cara de indignación de Sasuke._

_-Nii-san-se quejó el niño, haciendo un gracioso puchero-. Ya sé que no dibujo bien pero podrías ser un poco más considerado._

_-Está bien-concedió el primogénito de los Uchiha-. ¿Qué ilustre personaje represento en esta obra de arte del nuevo genio de la pintura?_

_-El de la izquierda, ¿acaso no se nota?_

_-Ahora que lo dices-murmuró pensativo-, se nota que soy el modelo alto y fuerte de la izquierda. El más guapo de todos._

_-No-negó Sasuke-. El más guapo soy yo._

_-Sí, y el más bajito._

_Sasuke torció la boca en un mohín de reproche. Itachi parecía olvidar después de todo que él tan solo era un niño de apenas pocos años._

_-Cuando sea grande ya verás cómo soy más alto que tú._

-Tienes que reconocer Kakashi, tu excesiva rigidez y formalidad. Te tomas demasiado en serio tu trabajo. Tan solo tienes veintinueve años, y ni una sola vez desde que te conozco he visto una sonrisa de felicidad en tu cara, mucho menos que disfrutes de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Podría decirse que eres un adicto compulsivo al trabajo, gruñón y estirado.

-Amo mi trabajo, no pienso tomarme demasiado en serio el resto de tus palabras. En cambio, pienso que tú eres un charlatan que hace poco y habla demasiado. Siempre te quejas de que nunca puedes superarme en nada, pero no haces esfuerzos que contribuyan a lograr tal imposibilidad. Le dedico a mi trabajo diez horas más de las que...

-¡Espera, Itachi!-gritó Suigetsu, intentando alcanzarle a duras penas y dejando a Kakashi con la palabra en la boca-. Andas muy rápido. ¿No me digas que tienes prisa por encerrarte en ese lúgubre despacho a trabajar?

No recibió respuesta. A decir verdad casi nunca la recibía y es que Suigetsu era un parlanchín e Itachi un hombre callado.

Kakashi no tuvo dificultades en seguirle el paso a éste último. Pero a diferencia de su compañero se limitó a guardar silencio.

-Aquí la cuestión no es que yo ande rápido-dijo Itachi, mirando a ambos hombres alternadamente-. El mismo consiste en que tú hablas demasiado y trabajas poco. ¿No te has parado a pensar que de forma probable ahí está la x del problema?

-¿x?, ¿problema?-preguntó el hombre de ojos violetas-. Tan simpático como siempre Itachi.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, ¿no?-intervino Kakashi, salvando a Suigetsu de algún que otro golpe en la cabeza.

Itachi asintió. Suigetsu le miró y a continuación emitió una sorda carcajada al aire.

-¿El enano cumple años?, que divertido. Ya tengo una excusa para ir a molestarle.

-Sí, cumple diecinueve-anunció el hijo pródigo de los Uchiha-. Por supuesto ninguno de los dos está invitado a la fiesta.

-¿Así nos pagas que trabajemos duramente, hinquemos los codos y tratemos de ayudarte a llevar esta empresa a lo más alto?-increpó Suigetsu-. Que desconsiderado. Deberías saber que me invites o no iré a esa fiesta y Kakashi se vendrá a hacerme compañía.

-Al menos espero que no te presentes con las manos vacías-siseó Itachi, a modo de despedida.

Lo último que Itachi escuchó antes de perderse pasillo abajo fue a Suigetsu despotricando en su contra y Kakashi diciendo que le iba a comprar a Sasuke un regalo que le iba a gustar.

Para ninguna persona era un secreto que Kakashi sentía una especial debilidad por Sasuke, así como tampoco el afecto enorme que Sasuke mostraba por Kakashi. Sus regalos, relativamente baratos, siempre le gustaban más que los de cualquier otro miembro de su familia.

Y es que los Uchiha nadaban en dinero, absolutamente nada les faltaba, y que mejor que agradecer y aprovechar lo que la vida les había ofrecido en bandeja de plata.

Mientras se pudiera. Porque Itachi también era objetivo y sabía al igual que su hermano que los lujos eran efímeros y la suerte no duraba para siempre. Al final la misma terminaba por acabarse, tarde o temprano.

* * *

La habitación era oscura, tanto como su pasado y los secretos que encerraban aquellas paredes. Las mismas eran de un matiz acabado en negro, consiguiendo una idílica combinación con la cama, mesillas, ropero y una gran estantería repleta de grandes volúmenes. Apenas acababa de amanecer, y el cielo podía atisbarse nublado. Gris, no había sol.

Orochimaru permanecía en pie junto a la ventana, meditando. Aquella era su rutina. Cuando la noche acababa y empezaba el día, él acudía a aquella ventana a pensar cuál debería ser su siguiente paso. No había podido negarse a la invitación de Mikoto a pesar de que hubiera deseado hacerlo. Le resultaba inconveniente que Naruto hubiera forjado con el hijo pequeño de los Uchiha una relación de amistad.

Naruto debió conocerle aquel día en que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche. El destino debió de cruzar los caminos de los dos niños. Y quizá fuera que por aquel entonces Naruto se sintiera demasiado sensible, o que Sasuke aún no se hubiera convertido en el rebelde muchacho que no se interesaba por el bienestar y la felicidad de nadie salvo por la de sí mismo, pero el hijo de Minato y Kushina había decidido elegirle a él como su más grande amigo.

Y ahora Naruto iba a acudir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke. A reforzar la amistad que uno y otro habían empezado en el pasado. El hombre de ojos ambarinos esperaba que Naruto le fuera útil en aquel aspecto, pues como sobrino y sirviente no tenía ninguna queja. Es más, el muchacho era efectivamente educado y trabajador.

Pero lo que no sabía Naruto es que los actos de su tío tampoco eran en total desinteresados. Se había encargado año tras año de darle una vida cómoda y apacible, cubriendo todas sus necesidades. Permitiéndole que continuara sus estudios superiores. Todo para provocar en él un sentimiento de gratitud terriblemente enorme y tenerlo a su lado, de su parte. Naruto era una pieza de ajedrez, una más, que pasaba desapercibida pero bien utilizada podía llegar a causar mucho daño.

Y en un domingo tan apagado como aquel lo menos que podía hacer era perderse en los recuerdos. Se dirigió hacía aquella estantería antigua situada junto a la ventana, tomando entre sus pálidas manos un libro de gran grosor. Un álbum de fotografías.

Lo abrió por una página que se hallaba marcada.

-Tío, voy a salir a comprar-anunció Naruto-. No tardaré mucho.

Pero Orochimaru no cerró aquel libro ni Naruto prestó toda la atención que debiera al cruzar la calle que le separaba de la acera vecina. O simplemente tenía su cabeza en otra parte o persona. Un coche se acercó hacía él a gran velocidad, tanta que no tuvo tiempo de apartarse.

Un sonido similar al de frenos. Ello fue lo único que pudo llegar a apreciar Sasuke desde la cocina de su mansión. La taza de porcelana que sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos acabó estrellándose contra el suelo mientras que las respectivas miradas de Mikoto e Itachi se centraron en él. Y es que un mal presentimiento se había alojado en el interior del joven quien salió precipitadamente del lugar, en dirección a la carretera. Allí comprobó que su presentimiento era cierto.

Se detuvo en seco, observando a su amigo arrodillado sobre el frío asfalto y Sakura, que le agarraba fuertemente de los antebrazos, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. La mirada azul se perdió en la jade y la jade en la azul, creando una conexión especial. Sakura no se movió, Naruto tampoco lo hizo. Mirarse a los ojos era algo que ambos habían deseado hacer desde que se conocieron. Aunque ninguno de ellos esperaba que sucediera así. Sakura creyó no haber podido frenar a tiempo de evitar una tragedia. Naruto simplemente no supo reaccionar cuando comprendió que no podría escapar de la furia del automóvil. Por un momento pensó que sufriría el mismo destino que sus padres.

La puerta de la casa de Naruto se abrió con estrépito, revelando a un Orochimaru preocupado pero sobre todo sorprendido al observar que su sobrino parecía haber quedado anonadado con la joven asistente de Itachi.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sakura, con un rastro imborrable de miedo en su voz-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. No le había hecho daño, al contrario. Le había dejado estupefacto. La recordaba menos hermosa de lo que en realidad era. Quizá fuera la ropa que vestía, informal, que le favorecía más que una elegante falda de ejecutiva o simplemente se trataba de que estar con Sasuke le sentaba estupendamente. Esto último le entristeció. Pero ante todo prefería a Sasuke por encima de la joven, por muy linda que ella fuera.

Muchos dicen que la amistad es uno de los sentimientos más importantes que existen, y si no se cultiva puede marchitarse al igual que sucede con las plantas que no se riegan. Primero se secan, luego terminan por pudrirse.

Naruto no necesitaba cultivar su amistad con Sasuke, sabía que era una profunda y bien asentada. Y aunque pasaran días, semanas, meses sin verse permanecería igual de intacta. No quería perder esa relación.

Su amigo le preocupaba, importaba y si él era feliz Naruto también lo sería. Aunque no tal y como le gustaría, pero no podía evitar ser una persona buena, generosa, prefiriendo el bienestar del resto de sus seres más queridos por encima del propio. Demasiado inocente y bondadoso para un mundo donde habitaban las fieras más peligrosas, bestias que no eran animales salvajes como leones o tigres, sino personas llenas de malas intenciones.

Entretanto el hermano de Itachi no podía evitar sentir celos y envidia, por la sencilla razón de que él no podía ser tan bueno como el primero. Naruto sabía perdonar. Sasuke se estancaba en el rencor. Naruto pondría a Sasuke por encima de sí. Sasuke sería capaz de destruir a Naruto con tal de asegurar la felicidad propia. Ello no significaba que Sasuke no apreciara a Naruto.

Era su mejor amigo, siempre lo fue y no por nada se había ganado a pulso ese título. Naruto había estado a su lado en los malos momentos, de igual manera que él en los suyos. Se consideraban prácticamente hermanos. Pero acababa de descubrir que todo cambiaba cuando se trataba de una mujer. No podía tolerar que Sakura prefiriera a Naruto por encima de él…porque valía mucho más que el sobrino de Orochimaru.

Itachi advirtió que algo fallaba en aquella ecuación. El error era claro: en una pareja solo hay lugar para dos y no tres. Sabía que a su hermano le gustaba Sakura y era evidente que también le gustaba a Naruto. Podía traducir esa fórmula a problemas, y de los grandes.

Mikoto y Fugaku analizaban con preocupación el estado de los dos implicados. Al parecer ninguno de los dos había resultado herido. Sasuke se apresuró en llegar junto a la chica y su amigo, tomando a Sakura suavemente de la cintura y agarrando con fuerza a Naruto de la muñeca. Los levantó suavemente del suelo, en un ademan protector que denotaba el cariño que sentía por cada uno de ellos.

Sasuke sabía que llevaba desventaja, y podía perder frente a su mejor amigo. Tenía todo en su contra, más no se podía dar el lujo de perder.

Porque Sasuke siempre ganaría.

Cabía la posibilidad de que no pudiera conseguir el aprecio de sus padres, siempre fuera considerado como la sombra de Itachi, bueno pero nunca lo suficiente, y el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra pero iba a luchar con uñas y dientes por la mujer que le había robado el sueño.

Naruto sentía que estaba traicionando a su amigo, aunque no fuera con obras pero si mediante el pensamiento. No podía evitar querer acercarse a Sakura, aún cuando prefería a Sasuke por encima de ella. Estaba pecando; sobreponiendo la lujuria a la amistad, arriesgando lo único valioso que había conservado hasta el momento.

Sasuke también estaba pecando, pero no le importaba. Nunca había sido un devoto fiel y aplicado y sintió remordimiento por ninguno de sus errores. Aquella vez tampoco iba a hacerlo.

El hermano pequeño de Itachi sintió que la amistad que ambos mantenían se había debilitado. Sin hacer nada, sin proponérselo siquiera uno de los pilares de la misma se había derrumbado.

Naruto supo que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

* * *

-¿Akasuna No Sasori?

Este asintió, esperando librarse de aquel pesado lo antes posible. No tenía el placer de conocer a Kabuto lo suficiente como para incluirle en su lista de contactos aunque tampoco para decir que no le había visto en un par de ocasiones, acompañado de su jefe.

-Tengo un encargo para ti-dijo el hombre de pelo gris, mirándole con suspicacia-. Él quiere que tú lo hagas.

-¿Así que "él"?-se mofó Sasori.

Kabuto era a su juicio un pelele que solo tenía un objetivo en la vida: hacer y decir todo cuanto su jefe ordenaba. Y el mismo por lo visto había dictado su nueva orden; una en la que él tenía asignado un lugar esencial

Ni siquiera podía infringir respeto alguno. A pesar de rondar los cuarenta años, su pelo era de un color gris cercano al cano. Su estatura podría entrar a formar parte de la media, común y corriente. No, no imponía nada. Sasori realmente no dejaba de verle la gracia a aquello puesto que que por mucho que lo pensara, no podía entender como "él" había elegido como confidente a alguien tan mediocre.

-¿Lo vas a hacer o no?-espetó Kabuto, cansado de que aquel hombre no borrara de su rostro esa sonrisa tan locuaz-. Créeme, si no lo haces tú lo hará cualquier otro. No te creas la gran cosa.

Kabuto parecía tener orgullo después de todo.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Sasori al fin-. ¿Esta vez intentará matar a ese joven director de la empresa Uchiha?, ¿al hijo pequeño como la vez pasada?, ¿o a algún otro capullo de esa honorable familia de empresarios?

Sasori era un anónimo y peligroso asesino que había obtenido su fama gracias a muchos hechos atroces cometidos en las calles. La calle había sido su escuela y hogar, el hábitat que le había formado. Su fama se la debía a ella por completo.

-No, esta vez será a este hombre a quien debas de callar-dispuso el subordinado de "él", entregándole a Sasori la fotografía de la víctima-. No quiero equivocaciones. Si fallas, serás tú quien pague con su vida.

Sasori sonrió sádicamente, observando la foto que Kabuto le había entregado. No, esta vez no se trataba del hijo mayor y mucho menos del menor. Tampoco de la única presencia femenina de la familia.

_Fugaku Uchiha. 53 años de edad. Antiguo director de empresas Uchiha. Actual vicepresidente._

Los ojos miel de Sasori buscaron una respuesta en los de Kabuto, una que nunca llegó.

-Junto a la foto tienes un seguimiento realizado exclusivamente a Fugaku, lo que hará durante el día, los lugares a los que acudirá eventualmente. Espero que no tengas ningún problema en hacer el encargo.

Sasori no respondió. Nunca hablaba de más, y en aquella oportunidad no iba a cambiar su forma de proceder. Realmente parecía que el jefe de ese imberbe hombre tenía deseos de acabar con el tal Fugaku y sus demás familiares.

No obstante, existía un hecho que escapaba de su entendimiento y no pudo evitar formular en voz alta.

-¿Por qué ahora ha decidido matar a este hombre, cuando nunca ha matado y se ha limitado a infringir miedo y jugar con sus victimas?, no comprendo que ha sido lo que le ha llevado a pasar a la acción y actuar de forma completamente distinta.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Sasori se retiró sin añadir nada más, no sin antes releer el seguimiento que se le hizo al antiguo director de la empresa familiar. Kabuto le siguió con la mirada, hasta que pudo garantizar haberle perdido de vista.

Bien, ya quedaba menos.

* * *

Tal y como Mikoto había prometido a Orochimaru, la celebración del cumpleaños de su hijo se llevó a cabo en la intimidad del hogar sin mayores contemplaciones. Los más allegados a la familia se habían reunido en torno al salón, charlando amenamente y tomando alguna que otra copa de vino en honor al cumpleañero. Mikoto, actuando en su papel de amable anfitriona, atendía con galantería a los recién llegados.

-¡Sasuke-kun, cuánto tiempo!-exclamó Kakashi jovialmente, revolviendo los cabellos del joven Uchiha-. Los diecinueve te sientan de maravilla. Ni yo a tu edad estaba tan resplandeciente.

-Gracias Kakashi-respondió Sasuke con cortesía, intentando no soltar ningún gruñido fuera de lugar que denotara lo irritado que estaba ante las miradas críticas de la mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta-. ¿Dónde está mi regalo?

El amigo de Itachi le extendió un pesado paquete a Sasuke, quien lo cogió en volandas. Pronto el papel de regalo quedó destruido y el más joven sonrió maravillado.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Sasuke, sin dejar de admirar un solo momento el libro-. ¿Cómo supiste que quería devorarlo?

-Olvidas que fui yo quien te introdujo en el mundo de las leyes-explicó Kakashi sin más-. Lo menos que podría hacer es saber lo que te gusta. Por otro lado, pequeño Sasuke, deberías dejar de hablar de forma tan prepotente. Suigetsu anda por aquí cerca, y no me cabe la menor duda de que aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para meterse contigo.

Sasuke sonrío sinceramente. Kakashi le hacía sentir bien, y no le juzgaba como el resto de la gente.

Mientras tanto Fugaku charlaba animadamente con Shisui. El ambiente de fiesta había envuelto tanto a uno como otro en su regazo. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que minutos después el destino les depararía.

-Este vino está delicioso ojisan-felicitó Shisui, saboreando la deliciosa bebida en su paladar.

-Me alegra que te guste. Iré a traer otra botella.

La interrupción de Mikoto detuvo el discurrir de las palabras de tío y sobrino. Parecía preocupada más que otra cosa.

-Fugaku, tu hijo mayor quiere hablar contigo. No encuentra a Sasuke por ningún lado, y está preocupado. Dice que tiene un mal presentimiento además.

-No importa tío-dijo Shisui, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo mismo iré a buscar esa botella. Encárgate de ese rebelde hijo tuyo que tienes.

Fugaku, no del todo convencido, se puso al servicio de su mujer e hijo mayor. ¿Qué le ocurría a Sasuke para desaparecer en mitad de su fiesta de cumpleaños de un momento a otro?

Verdaderamente Itachi había consentido excesivamente a ese muchacho.

...

Se conocía la casa de los Uchiha de la cabeza a los pies y precisamente por aquella razón no tardó en dar con el sitio indicado. Allí las botellas de vino se encontraban a la perfección ordenadas horizontalmente, para conservar el vino en buen estado. Shisui se acercó hacía el mueble, confiado en que sabría identificar de que botella se trataba. No sabía que a su espalda, a una prudente pero no lejana distancia, se encontraba un intruso. Un peligroso asesino de cabello rojo como el fuego.

Lo que el último integrante tampoco sabía es que aquella no era la persona destinada a matar, aunque de espaldas se le pareciera demasiado. Sin sentir lástima o pena alguna, el encapuchado disparó a traición acabando instantáneamente con la vida de aquel a quien creía Fugaku.

Después se limitó a desaparecer de la escena del asesinato.

El rumor no tardaría en extenderse por el vecindario.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera en la noche de tu cumpleaños?-preguntó Sakura, sonriendo dulcemente al contemplar el rostro avergonzado del joven Uchiha que le había pedido iniciar una relación amorosa-. ¿No deberías estar adentro, disfrutando de la fiesta?

Sería lo más normal dadas las circunstancias. Pero hacía tiempo que Sasuke había comprendido que no era normal y su vida tampoco. No después de que hubieran intentado asesinarle. Sabía por su hermano que no era la primera vez que atentaban contra un Uchiha. Aún recordaba lo mal que lo pasó.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Sakura, comenzando a preocuparse por el estado de Sasuke -. Te veo demasiado pálido.

-No es nada-repuso él, intentando componer la mejor de sus expresiones-. Solo recordaba algo desagradable. Salí fuera porque no soporto ser juzgado por los que me rodean. Todos me miran esperando con alevosía el momento en que falle y demuestre que tienen la razón.

Sakura advirtió el brillo extraño que se instaló en la mirada del joven Uchiha. Sí que debía ser algo desagradable para tenerle en ese estado de continuo tormento.

-Entonces no lo recuerdes-opinó ella-. Más bien piensa que ahora vamos a entrar los dos ahí y si quieres puedes empezar a presentarme como tu novia.

Sasuke observó a Sakura impresionado. ¿De veras acababa de aceptar su propuesta de tener una relación?

-¿Ello te alegra?

-No sabes cuánto-susurró Sasuke hipnotizado al sentir como Sakura se disponía a acariciarle el rostro.

Su tacto era suave, como el de una criatura sobrehumana. No podía creerlo, le parecía irreal. El día anterior había creído ser rechazado, en aquel momento sentía que estaba soñando o algo muy cercano a ello. La llegada de Naruto interrumpió la tranquilidad y paz

-Sasuke siento haber llegado un poco tarde-se excusó el sobrino de Orochimaru-. Feliz cumpleaños hermano.

El moreno dudó que hacer. Tenía ganas de mandarlo a volar lejos, donde no estorbara. Naruto le estorbaba, aquella era la única conclusión a la que había llegado. Y haría lo que fuera necesario para apartarlo. Disimuladamente. Como el buen amigo que era.

-No importa-aclaró Sasuke, acercándose hasta dónde su amigo se encontraba-. Gracias Naruto.

El hijo de Minato y Kushina jamás intuyó la falsedad de las palabras de Sasuke. Sakura intentó mantenerse al margen de aquel intercambio amistoso de palabras.

-Entremos-propuso el joven-. Hace demasiado frío.

Nadie se opuso a ello. Los tres ingresaron al interior del hogar de los Uchiha, dispuestos a disfrutar del resto de la velada. No fue una velada lo que encontraron Sasuke y los demás, sino una especie de funeral anticipado. Itachi analizó a su hermano, temeroso y triste.

-Shisui ha sido asesinado. Alguien le disparó a sangre fría.

Un escalofrío asoló el cuerpo de Sasuke. Naruto logró estremecerse de horror. Sakura contuvo un aliento ahogado de exclamación.

* * *

**Notas de autora.** Reeditada, y con nuevo nombre. Espero que les guste más que la anterior versión.


	3. Capitulo II

Great sin

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

Capitulo II

"Del pecado, lo peor es la perseverancia"

* * *

De todas las opciones que contempló como posibles, aquella claramente nunca estuvo en la lista. Sasuke aún no lograba asimilar del todo bien lo que había ocurrido con su primo, Shisui, en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Solamente era consciente de que había muerto asesinado, en cierto momento de la velada, a causa de un letal disparo en el corazón. Tanto él como Itachi habían decidido encargarse de los trámites formales, y asumir parte de una responsabilidad que el hermano menor de los dos herederos de una fortuna amasada sobre traición y pecados consideraba manifiestamente irreal e ilusoria.

Fugaku y Mikoto, en cambio, habían optado por responder a las variadas preguntas de la autoridad.

No había esperado pasar su cumpleaños número 19 rodeado de caos y destrucción. En su esquema milimétricamente calculado a la perfección habrían regalos, invitados, conversaciones amenas, palabras de valor y buenos deseos. No obstante, en dicha lista no se hallaba incluido el hecho de que su primo muriera asesinado por la misma persona que había intentando acabar con la vida de su padre, la de Itachi e incluso con la suya propia. No lograba comprenderlo, incluso de intentarlo una y otra vez; y era precisamente a causa de ello por lo que estaba completamente aterrado a pesar de no demostrarlo externamente, pues sabía que su primo tan solo era el primero de una larga lista que incluía a todas las personas que amaba.

Itachi, sereno e imperturbable, se mantenía estático en mitad del blanco y solitario pasillo del recinto.

-Sasuke, cálmate.

El susodicho se sorprendió, pues no lo había visto llegar. Itachi siempre había tenido la capacidad de entenderle sin necesidad de palabras o actos, bastándole una simple mirada para desentrañar sus pensamientos, secretos y miedos. Adoraba esa conexión que Itachi parecía tener con él, pero a veces también la detestaba. Jamás se equivocaba, y parecía no tener margen de error.

No había movido un solo músculo de su cuerpo, y aun así el hijo pródigo de los Uchiha sabía que tenía miedo y esa situación le sobrepasaba. El médico forense estaba tardando demasiado en pronunciar un dictamen que claramente ya se podía intuir sin necesidad de ningún informe, pero que aun así era necesario certificar. El inquietante y rítmico sonido del reloj desquiciaba a Sasuke, recordándole el motivo de su presencia en aquel lugar y avivando el hecho de que jamás podría escapar de quien era, y que pese a todo tenía a Itachi para hacerlo un poco más fácil. No recordaba el momento exacto en que las manos de Sakura y las suyas se habían separado; no estaba con él y la necesitaba de igual forma.

-Estoy calmado, Itachi-respondió Sasuke con acritud.

Itachi sonrió levemente y suavizó la dura mirada que había cubierto sus ojos desde que salió de su hogar, en el epicentro de un mar de confusión y gritos, observando detenidamente a su hermano pequeño. Tenso, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su regazo en un intento por imitar su templanza, Sasuke intentaba parecer todo lo tranquilo que deseaba estar y que, sin embargo, no estaba.

Se acercó hacía él, sabía que le necesitaba.

-Escúchame Sasuke, no tienes que tener miedo. Sé que lo que ha sucedido hoy con nuestro primo es trágico y horroroso, pero no habrá otra oportunidad para…

-No puedes prometerme tal acto Itachi-atajó Sasuke, con frialdad-. Sabes bien que quien sea la persona que está detrás de los Uchiha no va a descansar hasta obtener lo que quiera. Morirán todas las personas que sea necesario, hasta llegar al objetivo, y tú sabes quien es esa persona.

-No lo se Sasuke-contrarrestó Itachi, pesaroso-. Si lo supiera te lo diría.

Sasuke analizó a su hermano, en busca de algún rastro que le delatara y demostrara que mentía. Pero no lo halló, y se sintió desconcertado y frustrado. Él no era tan bueno para leer a Itachi, y claramente podía estar equivocado.

-Nadie te hará daño mientras esté yo aquí-reafirmó el joven director de la empresa familiar, con la decisión y fiereza pintada en sus ojos-. Tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para hacer tal cosa.

En momentos como aquellos, Sasuke llegaba a sentirse conmovido. Adoraba a Itachi, por muchas razones. Era su hermano mayor pero él le consideraba como su propio padre, quien le había cuidado en todo momento y dedicado su tiempo y atención mientras que Fugaku no había mostrado el más mínimo interés en él, un genio brillante que había conseguido llevar a la empresa familiar a lo más alto y finalmente su modelo a seguir. Lo admiraba con un sentimiento cercano a la devoción, puesto que sin su ayuda y dedicación se habría derrumbado y carecido de la fuerza necesaria para mirar a su familia de igual a igual, y relativamente encontrar decepción en sus ojos.

-Ese comentario te ha quedado muy cursi hermano-comentó el joven Uchiha un poco más animado, aunque sin lograr perder el atisbo de frialdad que su voz adquirió aquella noche.

-¡Oh cállate, estúpido hermanito pequeño!-exclamó, otorgándole su característico golpe en la frente.

_Sasuke solo se quejó y alegó que ya no era un niño para que le estuviera golpeando en la frente cada dos por tres. Itachi río, pensando que Sasuke nunca dejaría de ser un niño pequeño para él._

* * *

El entierro se llevo a cabo un día después, en la más estricta intimidad. Algunos amigos de la familia tampoco dudaron en acudir a darle un último adiós a aquel que se marchó para jamás regresar. Shisui era un buen chico, y no merecía morir de una forma tan cruel.

Presidiendo el acto se encontraban los padres del fallecido. Mikoto y Fugaku, parcos y desolados por la triste noticia de la muerte de su sobrino, se mantenían al lado de los primeros intentando serenar un poco el dolor que les cercaba el alma e impedía respirar. La matriarca Uchiha, especialmente, no podía concebir el dolor que debía estar experimentando su hermana ante la pérdida de su único y joven hijo. Tras todos ellos Itachi se hallaba firme sin derramar una sola lágrima, acompañado de su inseparable hermano menor que mantenía su usual mirada pícara y coqueta totalmente apagada y nublada por una nube de malos presagios. Más atrás, amigos y conocidos se mostraban compungidos y tristes. Kakashi y Suigetsu, sin faltar a su deber, acudieron a la ceremonia para apoyar a Itachi sin descanso. Orochimaru, en calidad de amigo de la familia Uchiha, tampoco dudó en asistir en compañía de su adorable sobrino de sonrisa amable. Sakura, como mejor amiga de Itachi, consideró incorrecto no estar allí para él.

Varias hojas caídas ascendieron hacía el cielo movidas por el viento, constituyendo un remolino de nostalgia y esperanza.

Itachi no pretendió hacerlo, pero realmente sintió la necesidad de buscar entre toda aquella gente que le aguardaba detrás una mano amiga que le siguiera otorgando fuerza para mantenerse sobrio delante de Sasuke. Vislumbró a un parco Kakashi, ataviado más casual de lo que habría podido esperar, y a un Suigetsu que sin abandonar su socarronería le saludó con la mano al tiempo que sonreía burlón. No fue la idiotez de su amigo lo que captó su atención, con todo. Orochimaru con una mirada de autentico depredador, no quitaba la vista de su hermano pequeño. Naruto y su mejor amiga, por otro lado, charlaban amenamente y se sonreían con amor.

-Será amargado-confesó Suigetsu a Kakashi, en un murmullo quedo-. Yo solo pretendía animarle, y en lugar de responderme me mira con cara de asco, se da la vuelta y pasa de mi cara bonita. Una forma un tanto ridícula de mandarme a la mierda. Al menos podría haberlo hecho bien.

Kakashi, sintiéndose comprometido, le propinó un suave codazo en las costillas que surtió el efecto deseado. Suigetsu gruño, mirando asesinamente a su compañero de trabajo y pensando en mil formas de superarle en los siguientes proyectos de la empresa.

-Sasuke-llamó Itachi con seriedad.

Éste le observó de reojo, intrigado ante el tono serio de su voz. Itachi no le miró, sin embargo, aparentando toda la formalidad y corrección que como heredero primogénito de los Uchiha debía desplegar. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo en la perfecta e idílica amistad de Sasuke y Naruto, y creía de igual forma conocer el motivo de ello. Y si estaba en lo cierto debía hacerlo; aconsejar a su hermano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y no pudiera parar.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo entre Naruto, Sakura y tú?-inquirió.

-No se de lo que me hablas.

-Te estoy hablando del hecho de que Sakura esté hablando con Naruto en este mismo momento, y contemplándole de una forma como nunca ha mirado a ningún hombre.

Sasuke no se giró y tampoco dio muestras de sorprenderse ante la afirmación de su hermano. Sabía que ellos estaban hablando, y compartiendo miradas y sonrisas cómplices desde el comienzo de la ceremonia, así como de que ella estaba al lado de su mejor amigo y no al suyo. Pero no podía arrebatarla del lado de Naruto sin más y atraerla hacía él. Tenía que ser cauto, calculador y estratégico. No iba a perder a Sakura bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-No tiene la menor importancia Itachi. Ellos se llevan demasiado bien, y congenian de una forma asombrosa.

-Conozco muy bien a mi mejor amiga Sasuke. Hemos crecido juntos, trabajamos juntos e incluso una vez vivimos juntos. No importa cuanto lo niegues, y todo lo que hagas para intentar cambiar los sentimientos de una persona. Sakura ama a Naruto.

-Ella es mi novia-gruñó Sasuke, mirando por primera vez a su hermano a los ojos-. Yo la quiero, y no voy a permitir que ningún idiota me la vaya a quitar.

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos, impresionado por la fiereza con la que su hermano parecía defender su relación con Sakura. Había afirmado sin vergüenza quererla, destapando sus sentimientos, y aquello era extraño para alguien que siempre había guarecido a Sasuke de todo cuanto le podía llegar a doler. Sasuke nunca había estado enamorado de ninguna chica, y ahora precisamente lo hacía de aquella que nunca podría ser para él. Porque Itachi lo sabía, conocía a uno y otro mejor que a sí mismo, y Sakura no podría amar a alguien como Sasuke.

-Te digo esto porque eres mi hermano, y no quiero que sufras-aconsejó-. Retener a tu lado, por simple capricho, a la persona que crees querer y no recibir nada a cambio es doloroso. No eres el tipo de hombre de Sakura. En cambio, el sobrino de Orochimaru encaja en su perfil. Él dispone de algo que la fascina, y contra ello no se puede luchar.

-Le demostraré que si soy su tipo de hombre-replicó el hijo menor de Fugaku, obstinado-. Lo haré, y lucharé por ella porque tengo una oportunidad y no voy a retirarme. Ella me va a querer.

Aplastaría a Naruto si fuera necesario para que ella le quisiera. Sasuke sentía que los celos le mataban y ahogaban hasta arrebatarle todo el aire que pudiera llegar a albergar en sus pulmones. ¿Por qué Naruto la fascinaba como bien había apuntado su hermano?, Sasuke tenía todo lo necesario para que ella quedara deslumbrada sin necesidad de buscar aquello que no encontraba en él en otro. No podía comprender porque Naruto era tan bueno y él simplemente insuficiente, y mucho menos permitir que nunca nadie pudiera apreciarle por lo que era. El joven Uchiha era incapaz de ver feliz a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, si el causante de aquella felicidad era nada menos que su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué él si y yo no?-formuló su duda en voz alta-. Nunca he conseguido nada de lo que he deseado verdaderamente. Hay algo en mí que falla, y que hace que la gente no apueste por mi.

Itachi no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le provocó escuchar a Sasuke hablar de aquel modo tan horrible, impregnado de derrota y desánimo. Él no merecía torturarse así.

-No se trata de que falles-explicó Itachi, aun mirando hacía el frente e interpretando su papel a la perfección-. Sakura tuvo una infancia delicada, y la relación con su padre no fue precisamente estrecha. Su relación con los hombres nunca ha sido fácil, y Naruto tiene una bondad que ella consideró imposible de encontrar en ningún chico. Quizá es precisamente esa realidad la que tanto la descolocó.

-Naruto es humano y posee defectos como todos.

-Te estoy advirtiendo de que jamás podrás gustarle a Sakura, otouto. Tú no eres como ellos, ambos se entienden y comprenden porque disponen de lo que el contrario busca en una relación. Son almas gemelas, el amor perfecto.

Sasuke contempló a su hermano, meditando sus palabras. No iba a rendirse y dejarle el camino libre a Naruto. Iba a conseguir a Sakura, y enamorarla hasta que solo pensará en él y el nombre de Naruto no significara nada para ella. Puede que Itachi fuera un genio, y nunca fallara en sus predicciones, pero aquella vez le iba a demostrar que estaba equivocado.

-No-siseó-. Voy a hacer que ella solo piense en mí y no en ese imbécil con cara de niño bueno. Poco me va a importar que sea mi mejor amigo, puedes tenerlo claro.

Itachi endureció su mirada y observó con reproche a Sasuke. Él no podía estar hablando así, porque no le había educado de aquella mísera forma. Un sentimiento desagradable se asentó en el corazón del hijo mayor de Fugaku.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Naruto es tu mejor amigo, y siempre lo ha dado todo por ti. He podido entrever que tu amistad hacía él ha sido sincera desde que os conocisteis. No serás capaz de…

-Seré capaz de todo.

Itachi no esperaba tal respuesta, así como tampoco aquel sentimiento desolador que había percibido anteriormente en su pecho con más fuerza. Sasuke debía estar equivocado. Él no sería capaz de todo por Sakura; incapaz de destrozar su amistad con Naruto.

Eran palabras vacías, motivadas por el hecho del dolor y avivadas a causa de la figura de los celos. O al menos Itachi quería creer aquello, porque de lo contrario significaría dar la razón a sus padres y al resto de personas que habían decidido criticar al pequeño y sonriente Sasuke infravalorado por Fugaku.

_Es un chico egoísta, caprichoso y soberbio. _

No muy lejos, Sakura admiraba la humildad de Naruto mientras que Suigetsu seguía despotricando contra Itachi y Kakashi intentaba alejarse disimuladamente del hombre de ojos violetas. Orochimaru, complacido, sonreía con maldad.

* * *

Tras la ceremonia, fue el turno de otorgar palabras de aliento a los allegados. Sasuke e Itachi, junto con sus padres y tíos, aceptaban el consuelo que el resto del mundo les ofrecía con rigor. Naruto se apegó a Sasuke como una lapa, no dispuesto a liberarle de su asfixiante abrazo y Sakura tras abrazar a Itachi con fuerza se acercó a Sasuke, quien parecía esperarla con necesidad manifiesta. Le besó en la frente con ternura, ante la atenta mirada de Naruto e Itachi que mantenía una extraña expresión en su rostro.

Orochimaru concedió a Fugaku y Mikoto sus profundas condolencias, y estrechó la mano de Itachi en un apretón firme que demostraba lo afectado que se hallaba por la muerte del sobrino de Fugaku y Mikoto. Frente a Sasuke, que le observaba con asco, tendió igualmente su mano a la espera de que aceptara su gesto.

No lo aceptó, dejando a Orochimaru con la mano suspendida en el aire.

-Sasuke, dale la mano a Orochimaru-declaró Fugaku, con la decepción impresa en su voz-. Estás poniendo a la familia Uchiha en evidencia.

El joven de ojos negros analizó a su padre con odio. Fugaku no le apreciaba y nunca había cesado de repetirle que era con creces la oveja negra de la adinerada familia de empresarios. De niño el patriarca le había ignorado con insultante sencillez, mientras que al llegar a la adolescencia no se esforzó en disimular la poca empatía que parecía sentir por él. Todo había empeorado con su decisión de ingresar a la Universidad y estudiar Derecho. Una carrera que Fugaku parecía desvalorar, y le alejaba de un camino que el padre de Sasuke consideraba sagrado: la empresa familiar, por y para la empresa de la familia.

La empresa, el futuro de los Uchiha, justificaba las peores acciones.

Itachi, al interpretar sus pensamientos, decidió adelantarse a la ira de Fugaku y testarudez de su hermano.

-Sasuke, puedes marcharte. Sé que estás cansado y no has asimilado del todo bien lo que ha ocurrido con Shisui. Mis disculpas, Orochimaru.

El aludido restó importancia al suceso.

Itachi una vez más salvó a Sasuke de una nada agradable bofetada por parte de su progenitor.

Sasuke nunca había recibido una bofetada; Itachi jamás lo había consentido y tampoco estimado pertinente. No entendía la razón por la que Sasuke detestaba con ímpetu a Orochimaru, y aunque alguna vez que otra había intentado sacar algo en claro de sus respuestas ambiguas toda conclusión había sido descartada.

-Eres demasiado blando con ese muchacho Itachi-expresó Fugaku, sin perder la compostura-. Le consientes todo, y eres incapaz de reconocer cuando se merece un golpe de bruces contra la realidad. Le estás impidiendo madurar, y no quieres aceptar que te estás equivocando.

-Al menos yo intento que sea feliz-Itachi respondió con rencor-. Padre, no has cumplido tu papel. La manera en que yo decida cuidarlo no es un aspecto que tú debas juzgar.

Fugaku no podía tener razón. Sasuke era un buen chico; frío, arrogante, quizás un poco caprichoso y en extremo decidido. Apenas acababa de cumplir diecinueve años, y desconocía bien el orden de sus prioridades. Pero Itachi sabia que aquel muchacho que todos calificaban como egoísta era el mismo niño de ojos negros brillantes que deseaba jugar con el todo el tiempo, y le admiraba con fervor. Su amistad con Naruto le había ayudado a ser un poco más condescendiente con Fugaku y regalado nobleza a su mirada.

Sasuke se convirtió en un punto lejano en el horizonte.

Lo que nadie sabía era que su amistad con Naruto iba a destruir todo lo que tocara, destruyendo con ello la última gota de pureza del niño que un día fue.

-Lo estás malcriando, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

Había escapado. A veces sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, porque simplemente el yugo de Fugaku le asfixiaba. Sasuke estaba frustrado y no podía, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, encontrar una solución que le pareciera la correcta. Todo cuanto ocupaba su mente eran los ojos jade mirando a Naruto con devoción. Itachi estaba equivocado, y él tenía la razón. Sasuke tenía la convicción de que su incipiente relación con Sakura no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, porque Naruto estaba ahí y no pensaba marcharse.

Él tampoco iba a hacerlo, pues había llegado la hora de apostar el todo por el todo y como había afirmado a Itachi no pensaba abandonar sin hacer caer a Naruto con él.

-Sasuke-kun, te noto preocupado-dijo altaneramente Orochimaru, desplazándose hasta el centro del jardín donde se encontraba el hermano de Itachi perdido en sus tenebrosas reflexiones-. Fuiste muy grosero antes conmigo, deberías aprender a ser más benevolente.

Orochimaru. Le detestaba, desde que era apenas un niño lo había hecho. Le observó con toda la rabia contenida que fue capaz de desplegar ante el perfecto hombre que él parecía ser y, lo que en realidad, era. Naruto había tenido muy mala suerte al tener que convivir con un hombre como el respetable vecino que sus padres tanto parecían adorar. Sasuke sabía apreciar lo que sus padres no querían entender, ni podían imaginar: él era lo peor para Naruto, pues toda aquella solidaridad no era más que una fachada que acabaría desplomándose; destruyendo su vida perfecta con ello.

-No te acerques un paso más-amenazó, al presenciar como el hombre parecía dispuesto a llegar a su lado e invadir su espacio personal-. Delante de mi, y fuera de ojos indiscretos, no hace falta que finjas ser alguien que no eres.

-Pequeño y desdichado Sasuke, no te entiendo y nunca llegaré a hacerlo. Esa antipatía que sientes por mí no es nada sana, y no te ha ocasionado más que problemas. ¿Me equivoco?, nunca has mencionado el motivo de tu odio hacía mí porque sabes que nadie, ni siquiera tu querido hermano mayor, podría creer tus palabras.

-Desaparécete de mi vista desgraciado-expresó con asco, y un poco de turbación-. Naruto me creería, pero eres su única familia y no puedo hacerle algo así. Si hablara, probablemente te pudrirías en el infierno.

La risa maquiavélica de Orochimaru impregnó el aire de tensión y perplejidad. La distancia que le separaba de Sasuke se acortó aún más, éste reculó hacía atrás topándose con los adoquines de la fuente. El hombre de ojos ambarinos se mostraba deleitado, como si estuviera observando a su presa intentar rebelarse contra un destino inútil qucambiar. Ciertamente aquella presa ya no era un inocente niño de diez años asustadizo, si un joven de diecinueve igual de alto que él y portador de unos ojos asombrosos, inquietos y turbios.

-Yo le he dado a Naruto todo lo que tiene e inculcado cada uno de los valores que le han convertido en un hombre admirable-siseó Orochimaru, sin apartar su mirada de la de su contrincante-. No pretendas fingir que te preocupas por él, ni que te duele lo que le suceda. Sasuke-kun, hace tiempo que comprendí como eres en realidad. Egoísta y caprichoso, no te preocupa nadie que no seas tu mismo y eres capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quieres. Naruto no puede verlo, y piensa que eres noble, pero está equivocado y algún día será capaz de ver lo que no puede aceptar.

-Yo soy su amigo, y no le deseo nada malo-contratacó Sasuke sin piedad-. No hables de mí como si supieras lo que siento, o conocieras. No me conoces, y no tengo ganas de seguir escuchándote murmurar incoherencias.

Orochimaru acorraló aún más a un exasperado Sasuke que le miraba con odio contra la fuente del jardín.

-Te conozco más de lo que piensas, niñato consentido-escupió el tío de Naruto con desprecio-. El pequeño de la casa, alguien que nunca consigue el reconocimiento de la figura paterna, tampoco de la materna. Criado por su hermano no puede entender como sucede. Itachi es demasiado bueno con él y no puede negarle nada porque le quiere y tiene que suplir la carencia que sus progenitores están dejando en su vida.

-Cállate la boca, a no ser que quieras que todo el mundo sepa que…

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Orochimaru?-inquirió la profunda y grave voz de Itachi Uchiha.

El mencionado inmediatamente se separó de Sasuke, quien rígido intentaba recuperarse del inesperado asalto del perfecto hombre que todos admiraban y que había acogido a su sobrino bajo su protección con una caridad envidiable y sonrisa malvada en sus labios. Itachi y Suigetsu, con una seriedad más que adusta, analizaban a ambos protagonistas con dureza. Orochimaru intentó restar importancia al asunto alegando que habían discutido, y él únicamente había tratado de imponer un poco de respeto y autoridad donde no quedaban restos de autocontrol y educación. Suigetsu estrechó su mirada, cerciorándose de que Sasuke estuviera bien y no hubiera sufrido ningún daño. Itachi observó con recelo al hombre injustamente venerado.

-Sabes que Sasuke y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, y a fin de evitar esta serie de malentendidos pensé…

-Pues pensaste mal-espetó Itachi con dureza, sus ojos eran crueles-. Si alguien tiene que aleccionar a Sasuke sobre respeto y humildad ese soy yo, y no tú. Mantente a una distancia prudencial de él, además.

Orochimaru asintió con socarronería, burlándose de la situación.

-Lo siento, tienes razón y me extralimité-concedió, sin dejar de observar libidinosamente a Sasuke de reojo-. No volverá a suceder, tienes mi palabra.

Y su palabra era sagrada, pero en aquella ocasión careció de serlo.

-Por cierto, comunicale a Naruto que no llegue tarde a casa. Si lo hace, recibirá el peor castigo que haya tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar.

* * *

El egoísmo es duro y está repleto de aristas, vértices de diferentes matices y sombras ambiguas de interés y codicia. El peor sentimiento condenado por el mundo, muchos así lo califican y otros tantos lo corroboran. Es fácil caer en él, y perderte en sus pliegues de seda oscura, pero tremendamente difícil escapar de su control.

Sasuke nunca supo como cayó en él, en su trampa, pero podía adivinarlo si indagaba en su complicada existencia indolente sin detenerse en matices. El pequeño hijo de Fugaku no los necesitaba para hacerlo. A pesar de apellidarse Uchiha, y haber heredado unos ojos tan bellos como el ébano nunca sintió que formara parte de la apoderada familia empresarial. Siempre fue distinto a todos los integrantes de la misma, siendo a juicio de Fugaku alguien demasiado blando y exigente; un niño falto de cariño del que nadie podía ocuparse por razones profesionales y no merecía estar en un lugar como aquel. Los Uchiha eran fríos, arrogantes, ganadores. No había lugar en ellos para una persona que suponía todo lo contrario a lo que nunca habían dejado de ser. E Itachi, sin detener su instinto fraternal, había suplido el lugar de ambos patriarcas sin aminorar en caprichos. Sasuke entonces se aferró a su hermano como la tabla de salvación que esperó y nunca parecía llegar, y no la soltó. Sin advertirlo, el niño creció y deseó más de lo que le correspondía mientras las sombras se tornaban difusas al extremo de resultar imperceptibles. Y se encontró jugando un papel en el que no encajaba, deseando el reconocimiento de Fugaku, aunque no lo hiciera genuinamente, y aspirando a convertirse en el perfecto hijo que todos deseaban ver en él. Superficial, e inhumano.

Itachi había desistido de ir en pos de Orochimaru y comenzar una pelea que no llegaría a ningún lugar tras los ruegos desesperados de Suigetsu y la impasibilidad de un desapasionado Sasuke. Había funcionado, pero el joven director se sentía enervado y despotricar en contra del hombre de alma malévola…no acababa con su furia y tampoco le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

Los ojos oscuros de su hermano pequeño, ilegibles, contemplaban fijamente a Naruto y Sakura. El primero agarraba la mano de la segunda en un apretón cariñoso mientras ella simplemente le correspondía el gesto con una blanca sonrisa similar a una daga de nieve fría.

Ambos, sentados en un banco perdido de aquel inmenso jardín, disfrutaban del momento ajenos a su dolor.

Suigetsu, intrigado por el retraso de Sasuke, optó por volver sobre sus pasos y comprobar que mantenía al joven en suspenso. Tras su silueta, pudo percibir a lo lejos al sobrino de Orochimaru enfrascado en una apasionante conversación con Sakura Haruno. Una de sus más brillantes amigas, ambos congeniaban estupendamente y siempre habían sido unidos. No tan seria como Itachi, pero igualmente estoica, Sakura le había acompañado en innumerables travesuras a lo largo de su adolescencia y juventud. Salvo cuando sobrepasaba ciertos límites que ella consideraba crueles. Ella entonces se parecía demasiado a Itachi, y le decía que debía madurar y se alejaba de él. Itachi la recibía con los brazos abiertos y las palabras no emanaban entre ellos por un tiempo razonable. La apreciaba como una hermana, y estaba seguro de que Itachi la quería como tal. Los dos habían vivido juntos incluso, durante un verano demasiado largo, en el mismo apartamento. Suigetsu les visitaba diariamente, y cuando llegaba la hora de marcharse no deseaba hacerlo porque podía sentir el aura de tranquilidad que uno y otro aportaban al lugar. Ellos brillaban, eran parecidos y tenían una conexión especial. A pesar de que se llevaran diez años de diferencia. Itachi la conoció cuando tenía quince, y ella a él a los veinticinco. La diferencia de edad nunca había sido un problema para ambos, de hecho Sakura había proclamado en multitud de ocasiones que se sentía orgullosa de ello. Itachi siempre podría protegerla de cualquier cosa y todo peligro. La situación de Suigetsu no se diferenciaba mucho de la de Sakura, pues siendo primo de Ino Yamanaka integrarse en un ambiente como aquel había sido sencillo, incluso podría decirse que estaba predestinado a encontrarse en algún punto de su vida con la familia Uchiha. A los catorce años comenzó inevitablemente a perseguir la compañía de Itachi, quien rodeado por una recta Sakura y un vago Kakashi, no manifestó intenciones de apartarle de su extravagante grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué te ocurre enano?-preguntó cariñosamente, sin dejar entrever en el apelativo interpuesto al hermano pequeño de Itachi ningún rastro de maldad-. Nadie se pone así de triste al ver a una mujer tan hermosa como Sakura. Parece que tus tendencias sexuales están atrofiadas.

Sasuke gruñó algo inentendible para el joven ejecutivo.

-El que está a su lado es tu amigo-afirmó Suigetsu, intentando comprender la causa del afligimiento del joven-. ¿Desde cuando Sakura tiene tanta confianza con ese tipo?, parece sonreír sinceramente y ello es excepcional.

-No lo voy a permitir. Ella es mi novia, y exclusivamente yo tengo el derecho de hacerla reír así.

Entonces Suigetsu comenzó a entender, al tiempo que la estupefacción adornaba sus facciones y quizás la incredulidad también las complementaba. Sakura mantenía una relación con Sasuke, el hermano pequeño de su amigo, pero no estaba bien. Suigetsu lo percibía, y de algún modo lo había sabido desde que la noticia llegó a su cerebro y su mente reanudó la capacidad para volver a pensar con nitidez. Sasuke y Sakura no podían estar juntos, eran la antítesis personificada en forma humana. No había forma de que funcionaran juntos, incompatibles. Sakura detestaba a los hombres arrogantes y caprichosos, y Sasuke quizás tenía demasiado de ambos. Y la prueba estaba enfrente de ellos, en ese momento, y con una claridad que el más ingenioso artista osaría envidiar.

Pero pese a todo, Suigetsu no era ciego ni olvidadizo. Sabía lo que aquel día vio en los ojos de su amiga cuando ajena al aburrido debate que Itachi y Kakashi habían mantenido acerca del bien para la empresa, observaba absorta el agua azul y embrujante de la piscina de la parte posterior de la mansión Uchiha. Concretamente a quien envolvía el agua en un abrazo posesivo. Sasuke, un niño de once años, con los ojos cerrados en una expresión de paz abismal y sumergido en la quietud del agua flotaba en ella dejándose arrastrar a placer. Sakura estaba fascinada con él, Suigetsu a pesar de tener tan solo un año más que Sasuke pudo intuirlo.

¿Qué había incitado a la recta y moral Sakura de veintitrés años a aceptar una relación con un joven arrogante y caprichoso?

Quizá esa misma fascinación, aunque lo dudaba.

Sasuke había dejado de ser aquel niño adorable a una edad demasiado temprana, y ella simplemente había odiado la arrogancia desde que tenía uso de razón. El egoísmo y altivez de su propio padre habían terminado por derrumbar su querida familia demasiado pronto asimismo. Y Suigetsu no quería ver como una vez más la vanidad podía ser capaz de destruir la felicidad de las personas que siempre le habían rodeado.

-Olvídate de esta relación, enano-aconsejó Suigetsu con frialdad-. Sakura es hermosa, y entiendo que te sientas atraído por ella; que te guste y quieras ser algo más que un simple conocido en su vida. Pero ella no te quiere, y difícilmente podría llegar a hacerlo. Os separa un precipicio abismal.

-No necesito escucharte repetir lo mismo que a mi estúpido hermano-advirtió Sasuke mirando con desprecio a Suigetsu-. Un precipicio se puede cruzar, no es insalvable.

-No se puede cruzar al otro lado, cuando careces de un puente que te conduzca a él.

Construiría ese puente, y lo cruzaría para ella. Se convertiría en el más brillante constructor de puentes para que la joven le amara, y después lo derrumbaría para que Naruto no pudiera cruzarlo. Su plan, sencillamente, era perfecto.

No obstante, previamente debía eliminar todo estorbo para hacerlo.

-Suigetsu, retírate por donde has venido-ordenó Sasuke, cortante-. Yo me quedo aquí, ve y entretén a mi hermano como bien sabes hacer. Después de todo, esa parece ser tu especialidad y la única función para la que sirves.

-Tú no me das órdenes, pequeño engreído de mierda.

-No te queda alternativa-dispuso el hermano de Itachi con sorna-. Te vas y entretienes a mi hermano para que no me busque, o hago que te despida. En cambio, si me ayudas, puedo hacer que todo sea mucho más fácil para ti. ¿No deseas ganar a Kakashi por una vez?

Suigetsu boqueó en busca de aire.

-Puedo conseguir sencillamente que tú proyecto sea mejor que el de él.

Y allí estaba el motivo por el que Sakura jamás podría amar a Sasuke. Suigetsu no lo comprendía, el hecho de que el arisco pero noble niño de once años que él conoció en el pasado se hubiera convertido en aquel joven egoísta, caprichoso y superficial dispuesto a eliminar de su camino a todas las personas que supusieran un obstáculo que no pudiera vencer. Lo había sabido, aunque Itachi siempre hubiera defendido sus acciones, pero no lo presenció hasta entonces con claridad.

-No quiero nada de ti-escupió Suigetsu con desagrado-. Me iré, porque tu presencia me pone enfermo y no quiero que mi amistad con Itachi se vaya a la basura. No lo mereces, eres demasiado insignificante como para ello.

Sasuke se mantuvo indemne, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una actitud burlesca. No dio muestras de afectación, encajando sus duros insultos con frialdad.

-Para alguien que se cree el centro del universo, o que intenta con fracaso serlo, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a tener tan poca dignidad. ¿Cómo pretendes que te respeten los demás, si no eres capaz de hacerlo tú mismo en primer lugar?

-Sakura es la mujer que amo, y no pretendo ser el centro del universo, me basta con ser el centro del suyo.

-Entonces deberías mirar hacía delante, y comprobar que no podrás serlo. Su universo ya tiene un dueño.

Suigetsu se marchó a paso apresurado, indignado por haber sido chantajeado. Sasuke, furibundo, miró por inercia a su mejor amigo y la brillante sonrisa que exteriorizaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Él nunca había podido sonreír así.

Movido por los hilos oscuros del egoísmo, condujo sus pasos hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las dos personas que constituían el mundo de un Sasuke de diecinueve años repleto de codicia. Ambos le observaron sorprendidos, inocentes. Él en cambio fingió la nobleza que indudablemente perdió cuando era muy pequeño y no pudo volver a recuperar nunca.

-Sasuke-murmuró Naruto, confortador-. Ya has venido, amigo mio.

Los ojos turbios de Sasuke brillaron con malicia, ignorando la culpa que comenzaba a emanar de su corazón no del todo corrompido, quizá plateándose por un momento lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar; corriendo el riesgo de perder de todas formas.

Sakura le regaló una sonrisa fugaz, seca y cordial.

-Sí, ya estoy aquí Naruto-murmuró maliciosamente Sasuke, ocupando su lugar entre el primero y la mujer que amaba; separándoles con ello-. Nunca me marché.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos azules con tristeza, entendiendo sucintamente el doble sentido de las palabras de su hermano.

-Se me olvidaba-comentó el joven Uchiha intentando parecer casual-, me encontré con Orochimaru. Él dijo que puedes retrasarte en llegar a casa cuanto desees, por hoy.

* * *

De vuelta a casa, alumbrado por la noche y el inicio de un nuevo periodo, Naruto presenció todo aquello que siempre intentó obviar con franqueza. Sin prejuicio alguno, su corazón latía desbocado por la impotencia. El sonido de sus pesados latidos; similar al estruendo producido por el choque de dos bloques de acero, amortiguaba los gritos de Orochimaru con eficiencia y le permitía escapar de la verdad. El hijo de Minato y Kushina, y sobrino sirviente de Orochimaru, verdaderamente era consiente de que existía un hecho imposible de evitar: Sasuke y él eran demasiado diferentes, y aunque se querían y defendían con mutualidad, irremediablemente nunca podrían llegar a comprenderse el uno al otro por completo.

No obstante, Naruto no deseaba perder a Sasuke.

Si bien conocía que su tío estaba diciendo la verdad, prefería ignorarla por encima de todo lo demás.

-¡Aquí está la prueba que precisabas para comprobar por ti mismo los límites de aquel a quien tú llamas mejor amigo!-exclamó Orochimaru con regocijo-. No pensé que fuera capaz de hacerlo, al menos no tan explícitamente. Con esto tengo la prueba irrefutable de que para él no eres más que un obstáculo que solventar en su camino.

Naruto cerró sus ojos azules, increíblemente tristes, ante las duras palabras de Orochimaru.

-No puedes seguir negando lo que se presenta ante tus ojos con tanta claridad. Siempre te advertí sobre Sasuke, y todas aquellas veces tú le defendiste. Debes, como sobrino mio que eres e hijo de tus honorables padres, hacer lo correcto.

-Estás mintiendo-susurró Naruto, aprensivo-. Intentas hacerme creer que Sasuke es malvado y ruin, un ser humano sin escrúpulos. No te creo una sola palabra, es la desesperación de saber que nuestro lazo se ha tornado tan indestructible y fuerte lo que te mueve a ello. Independientemente de cuanto digas, y de todo esfuerzo que lleves a cabo para intentar convencerme de lo contrario, Sasuke es mi amigo y no pienso abandonarle.

-Eres idiota, querido sobrino. Puede que así lo consideres; que Sasuke sea todo para ti, cuando realmente él nunca se ha esforzado para que así sea. Pero para alguien que ha crecido entre poder y materialidad, tú compasión es irrisible.

-No entiendes nada. Orochimaru, desiste de ponerme en contra de mi mejor amigo.

-Naruto Uzumaki, tú eres quien no comprende la gravedad de la situación. Mientras defiendes la nobleza del hijo de Fugaku y eres confinado al castigo que no te mereces, Sasuke es libre para conquistar el amor de la chica a la que amas.

-Yo no la amo-refutó Naruto con falsa convicción.

-Sí la amas, todos lo saben. Unos lo demuestran, otros lo callan. Pese a tu nobleza y su egoísmo, ¿cuánto tiempo más seréis capaces de mantener las apariencias de una amistad ya destrozada?

Lo que sucedió a ese decisivo momento en el que Naruto corrió escaleras arriba donde las incisivas palabras de Orochimaru no pudieran alcanzarle y Sasuke regresaba a su hogar con una sonrisa victoriosa pero amarga en sus labios fue arrasador y sobre todos los variados aspectos sorprendentemente violento. Dos amigos, que se creyeron inseparables, cruzaron sus miradas en mitad de una fría noche de invierno. Naruto se precipitó hacia la gran ventana abierta de par en par en búsqueda de lo que tanto pretendía obviar. A través de ella presenció como Sasuke se disponía a entrar en casa, pero detenía sus intenciones lo suficientemente pronto como para advertir que más allá de un par de metros unos ojos que conocía a la perfección le escrutaban con recelo. Naruto contra Sasuke. Para el segundo, el azul que siempre le había otorgado afecto y compresión había desaparecido. En su lugar un azul más oscuro y frío, aunque aún compasivo, le devolvía el fruto de todo lo que sencillamente merecía y había cosechado.

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto al viento, consciente de que él jamás podría escucharle-. Se que mi tío está diciendo la verdad. También que nuestra amistad está esfumándose. Siempre he sabido que eres egoísta. Pero también que la amas de verdad, a Sakura. Desearía poder olvidar todo esto y borrar nuestros recuerdos hasta el momento en que te conocí. Te odio Sasuke, por no poder hacerlo.

Sasuke sonrío maquiavelicamente, complacido al ver a su mejor amigo encerrado más allá de los barrotes que él mismo había contribuido a colocar.

-Te odio Naruto. Te odio como no tienes idea. Es cierto que me produjiste empatía cuando tan solo eras un niño que no se interponía entre yo y mis deseos. Pero todo ello acabo, y en la lucha por el amor de Sakura son dos hombres los que se confrontan. Perderás Naruto, y yo estaré a tu lado para verte sufrir.

Tarde para cambiar, pronto para aceptar que uno y otro no tenían el poder para escapar a un destino que ninguno de los dos quiso protagonizar.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Tokyo, un avión aterrizó con suavidad sobre la asfaltada pista de aterrizaje. Las fuertes corrientes de aire, y las continuas tormentas, habían dominado gran parte del viaje logrando que muchos pasajeros llegaran a temer por su integridad física con vehemencia. La mayoría de ellos se hallaban asustados y aliviados al mismo tiempo, conscientes de que el camino por fin había llegado a su fin. Una minoría simplemente acostumbrados a los contratiempos propios, se encontraban adormilados tras despertar de un largo y profundo sueño largamente venerado. Un tercer sector, conformado por un extraño hombre y sus dos asistentes, contrariamente a los demás se mantenía en silencio. Ellos no temían, tampoco dormían si no era preciso aunque lo necesitaran.

Sus nombres eran Madara, Nagato y Konan.

-Ya hemos llegado-anunció Nagato parcamente.

-El hombre conocido como Madara retiró lentamente las gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos para observar el lugar donde planeaba quedarse una temporada.

-Prepárate Fugaku, tu querido hermano ha llegado a la ciudad.

A lo lejos, Minato se extendía acogedora bajo la luz de miles de colores. Un terrible secreto del pasado se cernía sobre la misma, dispuesto a arrasar con todo a su paso y llevarse por delante a los Uchiha.

* * *

**Notas de autora**. Actualización. Espero que les guste y comenten.

Saludos.


End file.
